The Strange Obsessions
by toeragssssss
Summary: Written for the Strange Obsession Challenge by I.C.Nargles! First prompt is Draco and an iPod, second is Voldie and a Wii.
1. iPod

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or none of the lyrics mentioned in the fic. : P

A/N: This is in response to I.' challenge 'The Strange Obsession Challenge' O.o Person is Draco and item is an iPod. Draco/Ginny pairing cause I felt like it. : P Don't talk to me about iPods not being invented yet, because I know that. O.o Sixth year.

IPod

Draco Malfoy didn't associate with muggle items.

That was until Ginny Weasley showed him this thing called an 'iPod' that her father, Arthur Weasley, had found.

Who knew such a tiny device could hold such amazing music!

Draco took the iPod with him where ever he went.

In class.

"…like its dyn-o-mite. Now, I told you once…" he sang along with the iPod.

"Mr. Malfoy! If you could put that… thing away and pay attention!" said an exasperated McGonagall. There were muffled snickers.

"Sorry, Professor," he grumbled. How _dare_ anyone separate him from this… this heavenly gadget!

During lunch.

"….tonight, tonight there's a party on the roof top…." He was dancing in his seat at the Gryffindor table next to Ginny (she forced him to since they were now going out). Then, there was a tap on his shoulder.

"Bah!" screamed Draco, the iPod dropping out of his hands.

Ginny was smirking at him. "Who knew Draco Malfoy did something as low as singing? And quite terribly, might I add."

"Shut it, Weasel." He growled, picking up the iPod and placing the headphones in his ears.

In the common room.

"…today I don't feel like doin' anything…"

"I have something for you to do," started Blaise Zabini, "_SHUT UP!"_

"You're just jealous 'cause I have something you don't," huffed Draco.

Blaise rubbed his temples muttering, "Why, Merlin? _Why?"_

Even in the Halls.

"….I just can't get enough…"

Snickers were heard throughout the halls. _Draco Malfoy_! _Singing! Horribly!_

"Ahh! My ears! _My ears! They're melting!_" said Ron, while Harry was laughing hysterically. They promptly received death glares.

XXX

Ginny was now getting worried about Draco. He hadn't taken the head phones out of his ears for a week! Also, Draco dancing in the halls was disturbing. That was one of the main parts. She was going to need to get that iPod away from him… but how?

XXX

It was Saturday and Draco was sitting by the lake, listening to the white iPod as usual.

Students were everywhere, laughing, talking, and just enjoying the day off from school work.

A fifth-year red-head girl excused herself from her small group of friends. She walked over to where Draco was sitting.

"Draco."

He didn't hear her.

"Draco!" she said loudly.

He still didn't hear her.

"_Draco!"_

Nothing. How loud did he have the sound up?

"_DRACO!" _she roared in his ear.

He jumped. Out of his hand flew the iPod and into the lake it went.

Draco blinked before realizing what happened.

"NOOOOO! "He yelled, a bit overdramatically. He glared at Ginny.

"Well you were getting a bit obsessed with that thing." Ginny said, grinning.

A/N: My first prompt finished! Awesome? Terrible? I'll never know if you don't review! So go on and press that little button down there!


	2. Wii

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize is not mine.

A/N: Here's Voldie and a Wii! Still for the challenge. O.o

Wii

Lord Voldemort was a Dark Lord. Dark Lords don't play with muggle items. Muggle items are made by muggles. Dark Lords murder muggles.

But, this Dark Lord just broke his own rule.

While he was going on a muggle mass-murdering spree, he came across a house with a peculiar item inside. A one rectangular shaped thing with a few button and a remote next to it.

Being the Dark Lord that he was, Voldemort decided to steal or as he called it 'borrowing without returning' the things. And the big screen thing to, because it looked expensive in muggle money.

So, when he got back to Riddle Manor, he set said item up as it was in the house he borrowed it from.

"Now what am I supposed to do with this…." Voldemort thought aloud.

He picked up the remote and pressed a button on the box and screen things. It lit up.

XXX

The Dark Lord had called a meeting of the Death Eaters. Bellatrix wondered what it could be about.

_Maybe it's another plan to unsuccessfully kill Potter…_ she thought, walking into the drawing room Voldemort had told them to meet him in.

What Bellatrix (and many other Death Eaters) saw next was probably the most frightening thing in their lives.

"_Ahh_!" Chorused the Death Eaters. The Dark Lord Voldemort was playing (by the looks of it) something called 'Just Dance Two'. What he was playing on was something suspiciously Muggle-looking.

"M-my Lord, what are you doing?" she stuttered apprehensively.

"Quiet, Bella! I'm trying to beat my high score!"

The Death Eaters just stared at him.

XXX

About an hour later, the Dark Lord finally decided to stop with… well whatever he was doing.

"Death Eaters! Look at this contraption I've come across!"

They blinked at him.

Voldemort shook his head. "Incompetent…"

"Why is it, my Lord, that you've called us here?" asked Nott, a Death Eater.

"To show you this, but obviously you are all too inane to comprehend the sublime thing that is this!"

Many Death Eaters opened and closed their mouths in response.

"Begone, mortals!" said Voldemort, turning the screen thing back on.

Slowly, the Death Eaters piled out of the room and shut the doors.

Voldemort resumed his dancing.

"Yes! I'm gonna beat my score!" yelled Voldemort excitedly.

A/N: I had a lot of fun writing that. XD Did you enjoy it? Tell me! I love to see reviews. :)


End file.
